


I'll Make Love to You

by Janina



Series: Don't Go Breaking My Heart [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Sansa makes her choice.





	I'll Make Love to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



Sansa

Sansa eased herself down into a chair before the brazier in her bedchamber and shut her eyes. She clasped her hands together and squeezed tight, hoping to stop her trembling. Her mind was a whirl from all the things Jon had confessed to her and then Jaime…

Her sweet Jaime. 

Jon loved her. He was lying to the Dragon Queen and he loved her. 

Sansa opened her eyes and thought about what Daenerys would do if she discovered that not only was Jon her nephew, but he’d been lying to her all this time for the use of her dragons. She’d kill them all, that was all Sansa could think. She’d see them all as her enemy just as Cersei was and her dragons would burn Winterfell to the ground. 

She felt rage rising up within her. 

This was how he’d decided to play the game? By fucking that power-hungry menace who, as far as Sansa could tell, had no ruling experience, just a name and a family that had been overthrown and for good reason. 

The Targaryens were mad then and from what Sansa could see, they were mad now, too. 

And Jon was one of them. Well, half of him was anyway. 

This was a mess. A complete and utter mess. 

_And he loved her._

She had loved him so much! She’d yearned for him for so long. Had worried over him and missed him so acutely while he’d been gone. Upon learning that he was her cousin and not her brother she had thought maybe he could love her, too. She’d dreamt of wedding him in the Godswood, and of having a family with him as they ruled the North together.

But then he’d kept things from her. Kept the _truth_ from her, and didn’t think to let her in on his plans. He put them all at risk and now decided to tell her the truth because why? – because she had finally found happiness with Jaime. 

It wasn’t fair of him to do that. It was selfish to do such a thing now when she had finally let him go and all the dreams she’d had for them. 

_“Do you love him, too?”_ Jaime had asked. 

She hadn’t had a ready answer for him and it wasn’t because she didn’t love Jaime. She wasn’t fickle like that. It was just that it had taken her by surprise. Jon’s confession had brought up all those old feelings…

And now, as she released a heavy sigh to let go of the tension in her body she knew the truth of what she felt. She loved Jon. She did. He was the first man she had truly loved or, perhaps, it was love borne out of him having been the man to give Winterfell back to her. 

Regardless of the reasoning, he had a place in her heart. But it was not the same love she once had for him. And now that he had seen fit to tell her the truth of what he was up to, she didn’t have the same trust for him. Oh, she understood subterfuge. She understood Jon having to keep this all secret, but he had entrusted her with the North while he’d been gone. She had ruled in his place and had done a fine job of it. She had a right to know what threats existed in her own home. 

Maybe that was the problem between them, and had always been the problem between them: they didn’t trust each other enough. How could anything blossom and last if they didn’t trust each other? 

She thought of Jaime and how honest he’d been with her since he’d pledged himself to her. He told her about what he’d done to Bran and why. He’d been genuinely sorry and disgusted with himself for all that he’d done for Cersei – who had ultimately never loved him as much as she loved power. 

Love. What a twisted thing it was that made people do things they might never do otherwise. Yet here she was, in love with a man who had been the enemy of her family for so long. 

And she’d hurt him by her inability to sort herself out sooner. 

She stood, straightened her skirts, and figured she’d start with Jon first.

**Jon**

Jon had known as soon as Sansa had entered his solar just what she was going to say. The determination was written all over her face. When Sansa made up her mind about something that was it.

He’d lost her. He was too late. 

He felt a surge of despair, grief, acute heartbreak, and anger. Anger at the world they lived in, Daenerys Targaryen, his real father, the man whom he’d thought was his father, Jaime Lannister… but mostly he was angry with himself. 

Why hadn’t he just told her? Sansa could have helped him sort this out and most importantly, she would have known that he loved her all this time. They could have worked together and perhaps somehow found a way to be together. 

He’d made a muck of everything. He’d just about pushed her into Jaime’s arms. 

Tears gathered in his eyes and her expression softened. She took a step toward him and he held up a hand and shook his head. “You choose him.”

She nodded. 

Jon looked away from her, trying his best to get himself together. 

“I will help you come up with a plan for Daenerys,” she said softly. “What you’ve done… and the truth of your parentage – it changes things. You know this.”

He nodded. 

“This is our home, Jon. Yours, mine, Arya and Bran’s. I will fight to keep it, even if she is your aunt.”

“I expect nothing less,” Jon said dully. “If you don’t mind, Sansa, I think I’d…I’d rather be alone for a bit.”

She nodded, looking sympathetic which somehow just made it all worse. She turned to go, but then turned back to face. “For what it’s worth, Jon…I do love you. You will always have a piece of my heart.”

“Just not the whole thing?” he asked tremulously. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“Good day, Sansa,” he said and turned his back on her. 

When she slipped out and he heard the door close shut, Jon allowed himself to weep.

**Jaime**

He didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d gone down to the stables and asked to have a horse readied for him, thinking he’d go for a ride. Then he’d changed his mind and thought about packing up and leaving Winterfell. He’d opened his trunk and alerted some servants that he would need help with it.

He’d go to Lys. Somewhere far from Winterfell and the cold and fucking Jon Snow and….

Gods, he could weep. 

Sansa. He sat down on the bench before his brazier and buried his face in his hands. He let the tears come again, thinking of a life without Sansa. How close he had been…

The image of her smiling at him and telling him she loved him was burned into his memory and he thought of it now. He wanted to reach into his chest and rip his heart out. It hurt too much; even worse than what Cersei had done to him because Cersei, he was certain, was the culmination of everything evil in the world and Sansa was the culmination of everything good. 

And he’d had her love for a short period of time – too short of a time. Gods, it had been bliss while he’d had it though. He had been reborn; he had been a changed man. All because of her. 

What was to become of him now?

He stood, wiped at his eyes, and stared at his open trunk. Could he really leave her? 

No. No, he couldn’t. 

Because there was a war still to be had and Sansa had to be protected at all costs. He would die protecting her if that’s what it took. And if she wanted to be with Jon now, then he would find some way to bear it until the dust settled and he knew she would be safe. 

He started as his door burst open and Sansa came running in. Before he could even react, he had an armful of her. She had her arms would around his neck and face buried in his neck. He wound his arms around her waist and held her out of instinct more than anything else. 

“Don’t leave me, Jaime, please!” she cried. 

He sighed and pulled her arms down from around him. He gripped her hands and she looked down at them and then up at him in a mixture of hurt and confusion. What did she expect? It wasn’t fair of her to beg him to stay and to hold him like that after she’d chose Jon. She had to know that; she was not a dense girl. 

“Sansa, I am going to stay to make sure you are kept safe. After though…” He sighed. “After I am not sure I can stay here and watch you wed that bastard—”

“Jaime, I’m not going to wed Jon.”

He blinked, and then nodded. “Oh, right. Because of the Dragon Queen. I’m sure you’ll both find a way to defeat her—”

“I’m not going to wed Jon because I’m not in love with him. I’m in love with you. And he knows. I already told him.”

Jaime blinked. “Pardon?”

She stepped closer and cradled his face in her hands, a soft smile on her lips. “I love you, Jaime Lannister. It was just that all Jon had told me had been a lot to take in. I needed a moment to think through all that he’d confessed. It’s true, I had loved him once, and I do still love him. Just not the way he wants me to. Because it’s you I’m in love with, not him.”

Jaime felt tears again, this time out of relief and joy. When had he started crying like a babe? Gods, what this woman could reduce him to. “You mean that?” he croaked. 

Her smile was blinding. “Yes. No doubts. No reservations. I love you, Jaime.”

He swooped in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned, and it was music to his ears. He kissed her passionately as he held her close. He nibbled on her bottom lip, licked his tongue inside her mouth, and reveled in her passionate response to him. 

“I love you,” he whispered, and tangled his fingers in her hair as he kissed her until she was panting in his arms and he was hard in his breeches. 

“Jaime,” she breathed as she broke the kiss and toyed with the top button on his tunic. 

“Yes, sweet girl?”

She looked up at him, her blue eyes darkening. “Will you make love to me?” she asked with some trepidation. 

Jaime lifted his now shaking hands and cradled her face in his hands. “Are you sure?” he whispered. 

She nodded. “I am. I love you and I want to lay with you.”

He leaned in and kissed her once, twice, three times. “I’m going to make this good for you, Sansa, do you trust me do that? Do you trust me to take care of you?”

She smiled softly and nodded. “I do. I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me.” 

“Never,” he vowed solemnly. “I would never hurt you.”

She pulled away from him and turned. She looked at him over her shoulder. “Will you help me undress?”

He nodded, smiling, and took her hand. He led her to the bed. “Stay right here.”

She nodded as Jaime went over to the door and shut it, then locked it. Sansa blushed, no doubt thinking of how anyone could have walked by and seen their Queen in such an intimate moment, but they could go hang for all he cared. Everyone and anyone who stood in the way of their happiness could hang. 

She turned as he approached and Jaime set to work on undoing the stays on her dress. It took some doing with his golden hand, but finally, Sansa was able to peel her dress down over her shoulders and arms and push it to the floor. She stepped out of it, and then picked it up and draped it over the bench and then slipped out of her boots. 

Down to her shift and small clothes, she walked to him and kissed him. Jaime crushed her in his embrace, wanting her closer closer closer. He bent down to take off his boots, and then she helped him with his tunic, breeches, and small clothes before nearly tearing off her shift and her own small clothes. 

She curled into him, pressing herself against him and ducking her head and he knew it was because she was afraid to show him her body. “Are you hiding yourself from me, my sweet?” he murmured against her forehead. 

“No…” 

“Are you lying?” he asked with a smile. 

“Maybe…”

“Let me see you, beautiful. I want to see every inch of you.”

“I have…scars.”

“So do I. I’m also missing a hand. I don’t care. Let me see you, my beautiful girl. Let me love every part of you.”

She heaved a sigh and stepped away from him. She lifted her chin and let him look his fill. 

There was a scar on her belly. A few on her arms. One on her thigh. Jaime knelt down before her and she looked down at him in surprise. 

He kissed across the scar on her thigh. Her arms. Then her belly. As he did this, Sansa twined her fingers in his hair. When he finished he looked up at her and found tears in her eyes. “Did I hurt you?” he asked softly. 

“No,” she whispered and shook her head. “You made me feel beautiful.”

“You are, Sansa. Every inch of you is a work of art.”

“May I see you now?” she asked. 

He stood. “Yes.”

Her gaze ran over him and the look of appreciation on her face made his chest puff with pride. He was older than she was by quite a few years, but he knew he was still fit and strong. He had to be, for battle. When her gaze dropped to his cock, her eyes went wide and he felt some pride about that, too. But then she looked up at him with a bit of fear in her eyes and he stepped forward. “Don’t be afraid of my cock, Sansa.”

“Jaime,” she whispered in admonishment. 

He grinned. “Say it, sweet girl. Say cock.”

She giggled. “Jaime!”

“Say it,” he said huskily as he took her hand and put it on his cock. “Please? For me?”

She bit her lip as she wrapped her hand around his cock and let him teach her how to stroke it. She looked up at him. “Cock.”

He groaned and kissed her heatedly. “That’s my girl.” He took her hand off him and said huskily, “Get on the bed.”

She did and lay back against the pillows. Jaime climbed on the bed and spread her legs. He knelt in between them and lowered himself down against her. He kissed her again and again as he ran a hand down her body to her cunt. She jumped, and he lifted his head and looked down at her. “You’re wet for me, my love,” he murmured. 

“Am I?”

He nodded and teased her nub. “You are.”

“Jaime,” she said, sounding worried. 

“Don’t worry, my love. I won’t hurt you. I love you, Sansa, I just want to make you feel good…”

“I do,” she whispered. She gasped when he slid a finger inside her, and then moaned. “Jaime…”

“That’s my girl, my beautiful love….”

He bent his head and nuzzled at her neck, and then sucked a bloom there. She. Was. His. He then moved further down as he removed his hand from her slick cunt and laved at her nipples. She moaned and threaded her fingers in his hair. 

Further down he went, dropping kisses all along the way until he reached her cunt. She looked down at him nervously, but nodded. He latched onto her nub and sucked. She cried out softly and her hips lifted. Jaime grinned against her, and proceeded to love her with his mouth. 

When she peaked, she sobbed his name over and over. Jaime wiped his mouth on the linens and crawled up her body. Listening to her moan and watching her peak for him had him hard and throbbing and leaking. 

He settled between her legs and slowly eased himself inside her. She clutched at his shoulders and watched, and then moaned when he was fully sheathed inside her. 

“Does that feel good, sweet girl?” he asked. 

She nodded and drew him down for a kiss, seeming to not care if she could taste herself on him. Jaime set a steady rhythm inside her, and pressed his forehead to hers. “You feel so good,” he murmured. “You taste so good…Fuck, Sansa, you were made to take me…”

“Kiss me.”

He obliged happily and when he felt her hands on his lower back, his pace increased. “That’s it,” he breathed. “Touch me.”

She did, sliding her hands up his back, around his shoulders and then down his sides. 

“Sansa,” he groaned. 

“More, Jaime…I’m going to peak again…”

Good, because he was close, too. Jaime’s thrusts quickened, and he slid a hand down to her cunt and rubbed her nub in circles. “Come on, sweet girl. Peak for me. Let me feel you let go. You’re squeezing me so tight…”

She peaked on silent scream, her head digging back into the pillows and her nails digging into his arms. Then she let loose a cry and babbled, “Jaime, Jaime, Jaime…”

“Sansa!” he gasped and then roared, held himself inside her, and let go. When he was done spilling inside her, he collapsed against her body and moaned when she cradled him close. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “Gods, Sansa…”

“I love you too, my Jaime.”

He could hear the smile in her voice and he lifted his head to look down at his beautiful sweet girl. “You are everything to me,” he whispered. 

She smiled and his heart ached with how much he loved her and needed her. Rolling to his side, he gathered her in close. “Did I hurt you at all?” he murmured as he tucked some hair behind her ear. 

She shook her head and kissed the tip of his nose. “It was wonderful, Jaime. I didn’t know it could be like that.”

He grinned and kissed her. “I am going to show you all the ways it can be and every single way will you bring you nothing but pleasure…”

“I can’t wait,” she whispered and he pushed her back into the bed, intent on loving her some more.


End file.
